Remnants of a Tactician
by TheJuicyJay
Summary: Grima had finally been defeated, but along with goes Robin. The bonds that tie Robin will never allow him to disappear, but what will happen now that those bonds landed him in another world with no memories at all? Everything there seems to be... a gun? What the hell is a gun!


**A/N: No pairings, normal build for Robin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem : Awakening or RWBY. That goes to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and Rooster Teeth.**

" **N-NGH… NOO!"**

"Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm finishing this once and for all!"

"Wait, Chrom!" Robin yelled out.

As Chrom quickly turned around he saw Ylisse's tactician run in front of him.

"R-Robin! Wait, wha-" Chrom tried to say.

" **...WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Grima, the very dragon they were fighting shouted.

"For once, I'm glad that you and I are the same," Robin looked at Grima, "Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…"

" **Y-YOU WOULDN'T!" Grima screeched.**

"I would and I will. This is the end!"

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!" Grima backed up as Robin approached him.**

Chrom looked on in shock as he watched his best friend preparing to land the finishing blow. He blinked and shook himself out of his shock.

"Robin, no!" Chrom yelled in desperation as he ran towards Robin.

The white haired tactician laid down the final blow with a powerful Thoron to the chest.

" **N-NO… HOW DARE YOU!" Grima shouted as he faded away.**

Along with Grima, Robin also started to fade away. Robin turned around and saw Chrom running towards him.

"Robin! Ah, gods NO!"

"Chrom…" Robin started, "I'm sorry it had to be like this. Thank you for everything… tell the others...my last thoughts were of them…"

"Why...Why did you do this! I could have ended this!" Chrom cried out as Robin was on the verge of fading away completely.

"I'm sorry my friend. May we meet again...in a better life." Robin said as he finally faded away.

"Robin! NO!..Damn it all…" Chrom said quietly as he fell to his knees.

* * *

"Hey mister! Are you alright?"

"...huh?" Robin said to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh! You're awake!" Robin fully opened his eyes to see a girl with silver eyes, a red hood, and a… surprisingly huge weapon.

"That's good! I was a bit worried there!" The girl chirped.

Robin rose and took in his surroundings. A forest, a large one at that.

"So...you're my partner then?" The girl asked.

That's when Robin finally spoke.

"Partner? Partner for what? Who even are you?" he asked.

"Oh! Right, introductions, silly me! My name is Ruby Rose!" Ruby said, "What's your name?"

"My name is…" Robin stopped, "Wait… what is my name?"

"Eh?"

"I can't remember my name… I can't remember anything really…" Robin said.

"Wait… you don't even know your own name? Oh, my dad told me something like that! It's like… amnesia or something." Ruby told him.

"Amnesia? I guess that means I have no memories…" Robin said to himself.

A extremely 'girly' scream was suddenly heard through the forest.

"Oh no! Someone's in trouble!" Ruby yelled and ran towards the sound.

"Wait! Come back!" Robin shouted but it was too late, Ruby was already gone, "I don't even know where I am…"

* * *

Robin started to aimlessly walk around the forest for a while, taking in the rich environment. Well, he was taking in the rich environment until he heard a low growl.

The amnesiac quickly turned around, "Who's there?"

Out of nowhere, a black bear like monster popped out of the bushes, jumping at Robin.

"Ah!" Robin yelled in fear. He tried to move, but his legs wouldn't budge!

'What's wrong with me? Move! Am I just too afraid t-' Robin looked up and saw the bear like creature inches away from him.

Robin closed his eyes tightly before seeing a quick flash of light.

'Move Robin!' Robin saw a blue haired man with a sword yell.

The flash ended with Robin quickly opening his eyes and rolling out of the way quickly.

'W-what was that?' Robin thought, 'Was that a memory? More importantly…'

Robin looked at the creature as more of it started to walk out of the bushes. It was at this time that Robin felt something in his coat.

'What's this?' Robin questioned as he pulled out a strange yellow book and a sword shaped like a lightning bolt.

'Well looks like I have weapons! Let's see now…' Robin looked at the creatures again.

'They should be pretty slow given their size, also with those long arms they can keep me out of range…' Robin analyzed.

'I'll need to keep a distance and strike whenever possible.' Robin concluded.

One of the creatures finally jumped at the tactician who was now prepared for the attack

Robin quickly rolled out of the way, surprising the creature and swung at it.

And what a swing it was.

Robin's eyes widened as when he swung, a large amount of electricity sparked out and hit the creature. The creature screamed and fell to the ground. The white haired man's eyes stayed wide as he saw the creature fade away into black particles.

'L-lightning?! Also…that creature disappeared into weird particles…'

This time, all of the creatures jumped at Robin, who rolled under them. The creatures, however, would always recover quickly and attack Robin without giving him time to rest or think.

"Alright, that's it!" Robin yelled and thrusted his sword into the air.

As Robin lifted his sword, lightning struck down on all the monsters, killing them all at once.

The tactician sighed in relief that it was finally over. Now he can think about where he is and who he is.

'Well at least I know one thing now. Robin, huh?'

He then heard a screech in the sky and swiftly looked up. His eyes widened he saw a giant bird glide through the air with the same color scheme as the creatures he had just killed.

Robin thought quickly and ran in the direction of the monster.

* * *

"Interesting…" Ozpin thought as he watched Robin kill all the Grimm.

"Professor, perhaps we should-"

Ozpin interrupted the voice, however, "No, let's just see how this plays out for now, Glynda."

Glynda sighed and nodded at the headmaster.

* * *

Robin finally made it out of the abundance of trees he was surrounded with after following the bird.

"Jeez, finally…" Robin said to himself.

He looked around and saw 8 people around pillars. Six girls and two guys, all carrying weapons.

He looked closer and saw someone familiar.

"Oh hey! That's that Ruby girl!" Robin said to himself.

Ruby noticed Robin approaching them and her eyes widened.

"Whoa! Hey, you're that person with amnesia that I found!" Ruby shouted.

Everyone else looked where Ruby was looking at. Which meant everyone was looking at Robin. Everyone.

'Well. This is more awkward than I expected it to be.' Robin thought.

"Uh, hello there." Robin awkwardly said.

"Sis, you know him?" A blonde girl with yellow gauntlets asked.

"Yeah! I found him on the ground with no memories! I forgot to tell you about him after I...ran away from him…" Ruby told her sister, Yang, as she realized what she did.

"Uh, sorry for leaving you like that." Ruby told Robin.

"It's fine, I guess." Robin accepted the apology, purposely not mentioning that he almost died.

"So what's your name?" a redhead called Pyrrha asked.

"My name is Robin." Robin responded.

"Whoa! You remembered your name!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Uh, guys? I think introductions can wait, that Nevermore is circling back!" A blonde haired boy named Jaune yelled.

"Let's go then!" Ruby shouted and ran in the direction of the Nevermore.

As they ran the group split into two, one containing Ruby, Yang, Robin, and as Robin soon learned, Blake and Weiss. The other group contained Jaune, Pyrrha and two more people he now knows, Ren and Nora.

Though soon, Jaune's group met with a new Grimm and they had to regroup with everyone.

"Hey, I don't know if this is a good time to ask, but what are those things?" Robin asked Blake as they were running away.

Blake looked at him shocked at first but then made a face of realization, "Right, amnesia. These are Grimm, enemies of humanity. What we're fighting now are a Death Stalker and a Nevermore."

"Got it, thanks." Robin said.

As they ran through a bridge in the ruins, the Nevermore swooped down and broke the bridge in half, separating the group.

Pyrrha, Blake and Ren were left struggling against the Death Stalker while the rest focused on the Nevermore.

Jaune looked over at the group fighting the Death Stalker, "We have to help them!"

Nora looked at Jaune, "Alright let's go!"

"Uh, yeah, but, uh…" Jaune stuttered as he looked at the gap between them, "I can't make that jump."

Instead of responding, Nora just grinned. She hit Jaune back and transformed her Grenade Launcher into a hammer. Nora grunted as she jumped and turned around to get ready to swing.

"W-wait!" Jaune yelled.

It was too late, Nora hit the bridge and launched Jaune to the other side, while she stepped on her Grenade Launcher and launched herself with Jaune.

As Nora launched herself, she readied for another swing and smashed the Death Stalker, shooting a grenade right after to launch herself away.

"Ah!" Blake yelled as she got hit off the bridge by Nora who was in the process of launching herself away from the Death Stalker.

Blake, thinking fast, switches her weapon to pistol form and throws her weapon to latch onto a part of the ruin and swing to the Nevermore.

Getting a few hits in, Blake runs off the Nevermore to see Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Robin.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake tells them.

"Then let's give it all we got!" Yang shouts.

"I guess now would be a perfect time to see what this does…" Robin says as he pulls out the yellow book.

"What is that? A book? What use is that? And what language is that?" Weiss asks.

"I'm not sure, but I seem to understand it." Robin states.

Ruby nods at Robin and starts to shoot at the Nevermore, with Blake, Yang and Weiss following through.

Unfortunately, all of the shots seemed to not affect the Nevermore and was heading right towards them.

'Shoot! It's going to tear down ruin we're on!' Robin thinks to himself, 'Given these girls crazy strength and durability, I'm sure they can survive this, but I sure can't!"

Robin looks at the yellow book, labeled 'Thoron'. 'I have to count on this.'

The tactician opens the yellow book to see ancient text inside. He quickly translates it, "Focus, stick your hand out and yell Thoron…" Robin says to himself quietly.

"It's getting closer!" Ruby yells.

"Let's see if this works! THORON!" Robin shouted.

A large bolt of lightning appears out of Robin's hand and at blinding speed goes straight into the Nevermore, piercing it's wing.

The Nevermore screeched and fell onto a ruin.

"WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT?! THAT WAS SO COOL! OMAGASH YO-" Ruby started to ramble.

"Come on sis, now's not the time to freak out!" Yang yelled as she grabbed Ruby's arm to run.

The Nevermore slowly started to recover and take flight yet again.

Robin's tactician mind started to whirl as he tried thinking of ways to take down the nevermore. That's when he remembered something. Ice.

Robin looked at the four girls, "Listen up! I have a plan."

The four girls looked at each other and nodded at Robin.

As the Nevermore started to approach, Weiss jumped off a pillar and landed on the Nevermore's head. She stabbed down onto it, freezing it's head solid. As the Nevermore descended, Ruby shot up into the air with her gun, while Blake threw Yang up at her. Right on time, Ruby grabbed onto Yang, prepared to throw her at the Nevermore.

"Now!' Robin yelled.

Ruby threw Yang forward at incredible speeds. Yang loaded her gauntlets and…

BANG!

Yang punched the Nevermore's frozen head right in the middle, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

Yang fell to the ground and landed without an injury. They all looked at each other and grinned.

Meanwhile the others had already beaten the Death Stalker with some much needed command by Jaune. The looked at them in awe.

"Wow." Jaune simply said.

* * *

"Well now that that's over…" Robin said as they started to regroup, "Can you please explain to me where I am?"

"You're at Beacon Academy." Weiss told him.

"And Beacon Academy is in…?" Robin further questioned.

"Uh… Vale." Yang said.

"Vale is in…?" Robin kept asking.

"Wow he really knows nothing!" Nora exclaimed.

"How very interesting, yes?"

The group turned around to see Ozpin come out of the forest with Glynda.

"Headmaster!" Weiss shouted in surprise.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to talk to for a moment. Please head back inside." Ozpin told them.

The group just nodded and headed back, leaving Robin behind.

"They called you 'Headmaster', I'm guessing that you're the leader of this Beacon Academy they mentioned?" Robin asked.

"Well I wouldn't say leader, but yes, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. Next to me is Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin answered.

"How do you know my name, by the way?" Robin asked.

"We have cameras all around this forest." Ozpin responded.

"...What's a camera?" Robin awkwardly grinned.

"...It seems it would be better to start from the beginning." Ozpin sighed.

"This world is called Remnant, and even before the dawn of man, creatures called Grimm existed. As you know, these creatures are enemies of humanity and try to destroy us all." Ozpin started.

"When man discovered dust, a powerful source of energy, we were able to fight back. Those who fight back against the Grimm are called Hunters. This academy is meant to train these students to become full fledged Hunters."

"...Okay, thanks for filling me in, but why do you want to talk to me? It wasn't just to inform me about this world, I'm guessing."

"You guessed right, Mr. Robin. This is about the mysterious weapons you use. There's nothing like that in this world." Ozpin said.

"Nothing? I found these weapons in my coat…" Robin told him.

"Not only are your weapons interesting, but you're quite the strategist, aren't you?"

"It seems so… It just felt natural to me, that's all."

"...How about this. Would you like to become a teacher in Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

"WHAT?!" Both Robin and Glynda shouted.

"W-what are you saying, Professor? Are you seriously letting an AMNESIAC become a teacher?" Glynda questioned.

"Uh… Are you sure? It'd be nice to have a place to stay to be honest." Robin tried to confirm.

"Of course, but I just need one thing in return." Ozpin stated, "If you'll allow us to study your sword, that will be great."

Robin looked down and thought for a bit, "Sure, I guess. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

'...Okay that was way earlier than I thought it would be.'


End file.
